Je suis à elle
by Alita 19
Summary: Seule, sans plus aucun ami pour la réconforter, une jeune fille de dix sept ans va s'apercevoir que finalement sa peine peut être consolée, mais peut-être pas grâce à la personne à laquelle elle pensait. Joli slash Hermione-Pansy
1. Chapitre 1: Seule

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**vega264 :** attention à ce que tu dis devant Alita, elle est capable de relever n'importe quel défis ! (tout comme toi t'inkiète pas je le sais lol) bisouuuuuus

**Note de l'auteur : **Une petite fic pour un essai. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir ce yuri parce que à vrai dire je n'ai jamais essayé mais bon je dois ça à vega. Oh fait, je suis la seule sur le site à faire en français et en R une Hermione/Pansy ouahouuuu jinogure c tro bien ! mdr par contre ya un auteur ken a fait une en G je crois ke je v aller lire ce que ça donne lol

**Titre : Je suis à elle**

**Chapitre 1 : Seule**

Hermione se leva. Il n'était que deux heures du matin mais, les yeux grands ouverts, cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'elle essayait de dormir. En vain. Elle mit donc une robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle commune. Tout était calme.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, plongea les yeux dans les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre et, remontant ses genoux, elle posa sa tête dessus.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle avait du mal à s'endormir. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées cette année : elle et ses amis étaient à présent en septième année et Harry avait, l'année précédente, échappé une fois de plus à Lord Voldemort, Ron lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Et aujourd'hui, Ron et Harry étaient distant avec elle. En fait, le trio n'était plus le trio. Ron restait avec ses frères, Harry restait toujours seul et elle… elle, elle passait son temps en cours ou à la bibliothèque, ce qui en faisait rire plus d'un.

Hermione se retourna soudain en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Harry rentra, la tête baissée, silencieux. Mais il du sentir la présence de son amie car il releva rapidement les yeux et la regarda, étonné.

"Heu, bonsoir."

"Bonsoir, Harry."

Et Harry se dépêcha de remonter à son dortoir.

Hermione poussa un soupir et se tourna à nouveau vers les dernières braises qui crépitaient dans un sursaut désespéré. Elle était désolée de ce qui arrivait au groupe qu'elle et ses amis avaient formé en première année. Mais on ne pouvait empêcher les choses d'évoluer.

Oh ! oui. La vie n'était faite que d'embûches et certaines n'étaient pas surmontables. Une larme coula malgré elle le long de sa joue pour venir s'échouer au coin de sa bouche entrouverte sur sa souffrance.

Et elle y repensa alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus. Elle se souvint de ce jour où, assise tranquillement sur un banc dans la Grand Salle, elle avait reçu la lettre du ministère de la magie qui lui apprenait que…

Hermione cacha son visage derrière ses mains dans un geste las. Elle était forte, elle le savait, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Perdre sa mère à 16 ans… Etait-ce être forte que de supporter en silence la douleur lancinante que cela incrustait dans la chair de la poitrine ?

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle passait ses journées seule, elle passait ses nuits seule, et son père refusait qu'elle arrêta ses études quelques temps pour se remettre. Il devait avoir raison, cela ne servait à rien de rester chez soi, enfermé dans un monde qui, finalement, n'était pas vraiment le sien. Ici au moins, elle pouvait travailler. Et il y avait le professeur Mac Gonagall aussi qui était là en cas de problème.

Mais jamais elle n'avait encore osée aller la voir pour lui parler d'autre chose que des cours. Elle avait bien remarqué que cela peinait la directrice de sa maison et elle aurait voulu aller lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas parler à l'un de ses professeurs. Aller voir un psychologue ? Elle y avait pensé mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était mal mais rien qui ne soit de l'ordre d'un psychologue. Et puis, comment expliquer que sa mère avait été tuée par un puissant sorcier qui voulait régner sur terre ? Aller voir l'équivalent d'un psychologue dans le monde sorcier ? Il en était hors de question, et jamais elle ne pourrait parler de ce qui lui trottait réellement dans la tête et par conséquent, cela n'aurait servit à rien.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle sentit que ce soir là, la crise était plus forte que d'habitude. Elle appelait ses insomnies des crises. Parfois, elle dormait parfaitement, d'autres fois, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne réussirait à s'endormir.

Mais là, c'était différent. Elle sentait son estomac écrasé sous le poids de la douleur qui venait doucement à elle, en elle. C'était la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Et sa gorge se serra. Elle pensa à Ron. Peut-être aurait-elle du lui dire oui lorsqu'il lui avait proposé, il y avait quelques semaines de ça, d'aller au bal avec lui. Elle aurait eu quelqu'un à qui parler aujourd'hui. Mais non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas. Elle n'éprouvait absolument rien pour lui. Et rien que l'idée d'avoir un jour à l'embrasser la révulsait presque.

Hermione se leva, rageant contre elle-même, pas même fichu de trouver un ami.

Elle remonta dans son dortoir et, après avoir maudit les filles qui partageaient la chambre avec elle, elle se recoucha dans son lit. Seulement, elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit des heures durant, ne trouvant pas le sommeil réparateur qui aurait adouci sa vie le temps d'un rêve.

Puis arriva le moment où elle entendit le réveil sonner. Elle se leva à demi, défigurée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, et regarda autour d'elle ses camarades qui se réveillaient elles-mêmes peu à peu, sortant de leur merveilleux sommeil et se racontant déjà le fabuleux rêve qui – oh ! mon dieu ! – avait été interrompue par cette satanée sonnerie.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot et alla à la salle de bain où elle prit une douche brûlante qui ne lui fit aucun bien. Elle s'habilla, comme tous les matins, elle descendit à la Grande Salle seule, comme tous les matins, et alla en cours sans adresser la parole à quiconque, comme tous les matins. Et comme tous les matins, personne ne lui demanda si elle allait bien, personne ne la retint par le bras, personne ne s'intéressa à elle.

Alors, elle écouta le cours de Madame Chourave, se concentrant sur le moindre mot que son professeur disait pour éviter que ses pensées ne divaguent. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent relativement bien par rapport à ce qu'Hermione s'attendait après la nuit qu'elle avait passée. A midi, assise à la table des griffondors, elle remarqua que Harry gardait les yeux baissés, les joues légèrement rouges (heu désolé g pa pu m'en empêcher pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà je pense qu'ils auront compris pourquoi Harry rougit (tirage de langue et clin d'œil en bonne et due forme mdr)).

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui prenait à son ancien meilleur ami. Mais elle ne s'y attarda pas. Et elle se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir poser une question au professeur Rogue avant son cours.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Rogue acceptait bien des choses venant de la jeune fille. Oh ! bien sûr, si elle lui posait une question, cela ne devait en aucun cas être en public. Il ne le lui avait pas précisé mais Hermione était loin d'être idiote et elle avait bien compris que jamais il n'accepterait de se montrer compréhensif devant ses autres élèves.

Elle se dépêcha donc de se diriger vers la salle de potion.

Mais en arrivant dans le couloir des cachots qui donnait sur cette fameuse salle, elle entendit une voix outrée.

"Non, mais il me prend vraiment pour une idiote !"

"Veuillez vous calmez, mademoiselle Parkinson."

"Ah ! non alors, je ne me calmerais pas ! Moi ! Le demander en mariage devant tout le monde ! Et puis quoi encore ?"

Hermione s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte de sa salle de cours, abasourdi par ce qu'elle entendait. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose de ce qu'il se passait, mais Pansy n'avait pas la même voix que d'habitude et cela suffit à la sidérer.

"Il en est or de question, vous entendez ?"

"Mademoiselle Parkinson !"

Hermione retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit la serpentarde (heu là g besoin de vous : ça se dit ? ou je doi garder serpentard pour le reste de la fic ?) sortir de la salle d'un pas assuré. Celle-ci fit à peine deux pas avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se dirigeait droit sur Hermione et elle se figea soudain.

"Granger !"

Pansy avait l'air étonné mais surtout elle n'avait pas l'air de trop savoir comment réagir. Et c'est sans doute parce qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer sa gêne qu'elle fut plus hostile encore que d'habitude.

"Plus je te vois et mieux je comprends pourquoi tu es seule", fit-elle sérieuse et sévère, en faisant glisser son regard d'abord sur le visage de la jeune griffondor puis sur ton son corps.

Et elle s'en fut d'un pas rapide.

Hermione resta plantée à sa place, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et elle regarda Pansy s'éloigner, ses cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos se balançant légèrement sur la cadence du pas de la jeune serpentarde.

Elle s'aperçu alors que Rogue venait de passer la tête hors de sa salle.

"Vous voulez, mademoiselle Granger ?"

"Heu, oui, je… j'aimerai vous poser une question à propos de la potion que l'on va étudier aujourd'hui, la potion attrape-tout."

Rogue ne pu empêcher un demi sourire d'étirer ses lèvres : Hermione Granger était certainement la seule de ses élèves à deviner ce qu'ils allaient étudier le jour même.

Et voilà bon ba dite moi si je continu ou si vraiment c'est trop nul et que ça vaut pas la peine ke je me lance dans les yuri ! mdr ba voilà, à vous de voter et éléminez… (roulement de tambour) le maillon faible ! ptdr oulà fo ke je me repose moi allez à plus à tous et merci si vous avez lu !


	2. Chapitre 2: Indécence de ma vie

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Lau :** Merci merci merci ma première revieweuse pour cette fic ! mdr ba voilà la suite comme tu la voulait g pa tro le tem alors me dépêche mais jtien à te dire ke ta review étant la première ma fait très plaisir !

**Belial :** ba heu bon dabord merci bocou pour le compliment mercii booocouuuu lol jinsiste pasqe jsui contente mdr bon ensuite il fo ke jte dise un autre truc : chuuut ! nan mai ! ptdr ba oui tu dévoile tout sur ti Hary et ti Drago ! mdr bon merci encore et pi à plus !

**vega264 :** ba voilà la suite et pi oui ya un ti yaoi pasqe kan mm il en fo bien un :D lol ba heu bon jte di un grooo merci et pi jespère que le chap va te plaire mmm si javance pas bocou dedans voilà voilà bisousssss

**fishicho :** ohh tadore ! ba di donc mdr avec si peu en plus lol ba voilà la suite mdr fo pa être impatiente bienbienbien merci bocou pour ta review pasqe si tadore c que qan mm mon premier yuri nest pa si mal :p alors ca c la suite mai ya pa gran chose dedan bye !

**Jadou :** v aller le lire cette fic ! elle est bien ? zut sui po la première tant pi lol ba en tout cas merci bocou pour ta review quant à la question de savoir si sirius est mort : oui ! si harry se renferme comme ça à cose de ça : oui, entre autre ! si ya un truc avec le blond : oui ! ba en fait y fo ke tu sache ke à lorigine je sui une yaoiieuse, une vrai de vrai alors voilà pouvai p amen empêcher mdr mai on va pa en parler bocou paske voiloà on va vraiment sinterresser à ces deux jeunes et belles filles :p à la prochaine

**ange de un cisme :** hum comment dire ? Arrete avec touites tes kestions ! ptdr nan mai c vrai koi g pa ke ca à faire mdr jrigole bien sur enfin nan c vrai ke g pa ke ca à faire mai bon jpe qan mm prendre du temp pour te rép (tirage de langue en bonne et due forme lol) bon alors je rép : on verra un peu le point de vue de Pansy de temps en temps, oui pour le mariage mai tu vera plus tar, alors c ni comme le désespoir du sir ni comme un haine qui te ressemble et c pas vraiment triste (sauf au début lol) en fait je croi ke c un ti mélange de tout ça, d trois mdr t bien avancée avec ca ptdr bon voilà jte di à plus !

**Note de l'auteur :** On apprend pas bocou de chose dans ce chapitre mais il es important je croi. Beaucoup de travail, peu pas écrire ce week-end sauf ça. Désolée et bonne semaine à tous !

**Titre : Je suis à elle**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Rogue ne pu empêcher un demi sourire d'étirer ses lèvres : Hermione Granger était certainement la seule de ses élèves à deviner ce qu'ils allaient étudier le jour même.

**Chapitre 2 : Indécence de ma vie**

Hermione passa une journée calme, comme toutes les autres, comme toujours. Rien de nouveau, rien d'extraordinaire, rien de bien intéressant. Rien… Et elle travaillait à la bibliothèque après avoir assisté à tous ses cours avec un sérieux qui frisait un dérèglement maniaque.

Mais elle savait que sa seule chance était de ne penser à rien, de se plonger tout simplement dans ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : travailler. Et c'était donc ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle mit finalement un point final au devoir qu'elle venait de minutieusement terminer. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Tous les devoirs étaient finis, toutes les leçons étaient apprises, lues et relues.

Il lui fallait remonter à la salle commune des griffondors, soutenir le regard de pitié de certains, subir les remarques d'autres, supporter l'absence de réaction des derniers. Rien… Rien de plus que le quotidien, rien d'autre que ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Elle montait vers la salle, l'estomac noué, une fois de plus, comme tous les soirs. Les escaliers lui semblaient trop longs. Trop peu nombreux aussi. Ils ne lui laisseraient jamais l'occasion de se perdre sur ces petites marches en bois, de parcourir sans but ce labyrinthe grinçant. Les escaliers la menaient toujours à destination. Toujours… A jamais…

Et, comme à chaque fois, elle rentrait dans la salle surchauffée, bondée, comme si elle entrait dans un étau, dans une cage, dans une prison… dans sa prison. Ne pas faire grincer le tableau quand il s'ouvrira ; ne pas faire de bruit ; ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais c'était toujours la même chose : elle entrait, tous les regards se braquaient sur elle, les discussions s'éteignaient les unes après les autres, des murmures s'élevaient peu à peu sur son passage tranquille, laissant derrière elle un sillon de chuchotements douloureux.

« …morts en souffrant… »

« …Voldemort… »

« …la pauvre, elle… »

« …une menace… »

« …s'en sortira pas… »

« …malheureuse... »

Hermione se retourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de prononcer ce mot. Ce n'était qu'une petite fille de première année. Un tel mot dans la bouche d'une enfant encore. Un mot lourd à porter, simple à dire mais tellement douloureux, tellement dur.

Elle détourna son visage blessé et continua sa lente, trop lente progression vers le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec trois autres filles. Partager… Si seulement elle pouvait réellement partager. Mais c'était impossible. Tout simplement et tout tristement impossible.

Elle s'effondra finalement sur son lit, tira les rideaux autour d'elle, seuls remparts pour protéger son intimité, sa solitude.

Tout s'était passé comme d'habitude. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Dommage…

Hermione se mit rapidement en pyjama avant de se faufiler entre ses draps, rugueux et froids. Elle avait mal comme une fille pouvait avoir mal quand elle se sentait désespérée, perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir donner un violent coup dans ce qui faisait sa vie, dans cette immense fourmilière qu'étaient l'école, sa ville, le monde. Tout basculer, bousculer, frapper, réveiller.

Mais une fois de plus, elle se trouvait entortillée dans des draps blancs, trop blancs, froids, des draps qui ne se réchaufferaient pas, ce soir encore, des draps qui la retenaient, des draps qui l'enfermaient, l'agrippaient de leurs griffes gelées.

Et Hermione s'endormirait rapidement, encore, tomberait dans un sommeil sans rêve, aussi froid que son lit, un sommeil cadavérique.

Elle n'entendit pas ses camarades rentrer dans le dortoir : elle était déjà plongée dans les ténèbres de son esprit. Elle était déjà prisonnière du vide glacial qui entourait ses nuits.

Et le lendemain matin, tout était identique. Nouveau soupir. Rien ne change. Jamais quand on le veut. La routine, la pire des prisons.

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre.

Tous dormaient encore. Aucun bruit, aucun son que celui des souffles légers des jeunes filles.

Hermione sortit de sous son oreiller un cahier à spirale et une plume.

« La souffrance, le soulagement d'une faute. La douleur, punition d'au-delà. Rien de plus beau qu'un rêve noir et rouge. Les ténèbres pour le sang versé, le sang dans les ténèbres. Une nuit de plus à dormir sans se reposer. Juste un vide qui s'installe autour de l'esprit, qui le garde enchaîné derrière ses barreaux liquides.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu es seule. » m'a-t-elle dit. Si seulement elle savait réellement. Mais non, elle ne sait rien, rien d'autre que je suis seule. La cause, une cause inexplicable, inexcusable, elle ne la connaît pas.

Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprendra jamais. Elle sait que je suis seule. Je suis seule. »

Et elle écrivit en travers de la page, en gras, repassant plusieurs fois sur les lettres comme pour les incruster dans le papier, les graver à tout jamais dans son esprit, sur son âme :

« **JE SUIS SEULE.** »

Elle replace vivement le cahier à spirale sous son oreiller en entendant le lit qui se trouvait à côté du sien grincer. Elles se réveillaient. Bientôt, ils descendraient tous à la Grande Salle pour manger. Puis ils iraient en cours.

Et elle, elle resterait enfermée dans un mutisme. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler ce matin. Si quelqu'un viendrait lui adresser la parole, elle n'aurait qu'à hausser les épaules et partir. Et personne n'oserait venir la déranger dans sa petite douleur matinale, sa petite souffrance solitaire.

Tout se passa comme elle l'avait prévu, personne ne vint déranger ses ombres dégoulinantes d'encre grisâtre, couleur de son âme.

Elle mangea doucement, regardant de temps en temps autour d'elle d'un geste las lorsqu'elle sentait un regard se poser sur son dos, un regard suant la compassion.

Mais ses yeux croisèrent soudain son regard à elle. Un regard bleu, un doux bleu. Un bleu discret. Elle la regardait. Tout bousculer, tout réveiller…

Mais cet échange prit fin rapidement. Pansy détourna son regard, couleur de l'eau. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Drago avec un sourire aguicheur et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit grogner Drago d'énervement et il la repoussa. Mais Pansy continua de minauder devant lui, de le draguer. Et toujours elle se faisait doucement rejeter.

Hermione observa un instant le jeu de la blonde. Elle avait l'étrange impression que la serpentarde n'était pas la même fille qu'elle avait croisé la veille dans un couloir des cachots. Elle n'avait pas la même lueur dans le regard, pas les mêmes gestes, pas la même façon d'être. Une autre… Etait-ce possible ? Pouvait-elle changer ainsi en si peu de temps ? Deux personnalités pour un seul et même corps, deux regards pour une seule âme.

Mais Hermione sourit tristement et retourna à son assiette : elle retombait dans ses réflexions à deux sous. Des questions sans intérêt.

Pourtant, en attendant le cours de potion devant la porte du professeur Rogue, elle ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer à observer discrètement la jeune serpentarde pleine de vie. Elle avait pourtant pris un livre à la bibliothèque, livre qu'elle tenait encore à la main, ouvert.

Elle voulait le lire, elle voulait se plonger dans ces mots indigestes, ces formules étranges aux sons effrayants. Mais ses yeux toujours se relevaient, laissaient un instant de côté les lignes noires qui s'allongeaient à l'infini, pour se poser sur le visage rayonnant de Pansy. Celle-ci parlait à voix haute, disait des choses totalement absurdes, dénigrait tous les griffondors qu'elle pouvait. Ses phrases s'alignaient mais elle ne parlait pas finalement. Elle discutait mais ne participait pas aux discours. Elle était là, mais n'y était pas. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle savait mais ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que Pansy était fausse à cet instant précis. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment.

Ni pourquoi, ni comment. Rien de nouveau, rien de plus que ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire. Aucune réponse, comme toujours. Vouloir tout renverser, mais ne pas pouvoir.

Pas de réponse pour une mère morte, pas de réponse pour une souffrance sourde à toute supplication, pas de réponse à cette vie insupportable, ingérable, irrespirable.

Et toujours cette fille qui sourit sans sourire, qui parle sans parler, qui pense à des choses qu'on ignore. Cette fille méchante, grossière, minaudante, futile… fausse.

La porte de la salle de potion s'ouvrit et, comme à son habitude, Hermione fut la première à rentrer.

Deux yeux bleu clair suivirent ses mouvements.

_Arrête de m'observer comme ça, Granger. C'est indécent._

Voilààà ! Pas le temps d'en dire plus. Je vou souhaite à tous une bonne semaine et je vous dis au chapitre prochain ! Bye !


	3. Chapitre 3: Juste ce grand mur devant mo...

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour ! **Bon, je sais, je vous ai pas manqué tant que ca mais moi ! vous m'avez manqué à moi ! bon bon bon voilà que je recommence avec mes délire à deux balles… _grand sourire_ Ba voilà jvous laiss lire et vous demandez ce que ca vaut mdr heu juste petite précision, je demande un grand pardon a Rowling mai pansy aura les yx bleu un point c tou ! nan mai ! jfai ske jveu dabor mdr désolée bon ba voilà c tou o fait oubliez pa mes tites review _re grand sourire _

**PS :** Je suis de retour mais g perdu le fil des fics ke jecrivais donc le début sera un peu cahotique aussi bien dans le fond que dans la forme je vous présente mes excuses

**Titre : Je suis à elle**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Deux yeux bleu clair suivirent ses mouvements.

_Arrête de m'observer comme ça, Granger. C'est indécent._

**Chapitre 3 : Juste ce grand mur devant moi**

Mais rien de nouveau. Le débat intérieur qui s'était déroulé en elle quelques jours sur le cas « Pansy Parkinson » s'était évanoui aussi vite qu'il était né en elle. Quelques jours et rien de plus. Aucun regard, pas même un changement de comportement finalement. Pansy Parkinson, la peste de l'école réputée de sorcellerie Poudlard était de retour.

Et elle était sortie de l'esprit de Hermione qui avait continué à remplir ses journées de pensées intellectuelles sur les plantes vertes de Madame Chourave, sur les soupes visqueuses de Rogue, sur les tours de passe-passe du professeur Mac Gonagall. Il n'y avait rien de plus important.

Son père lui avait envoyée une lettre quelques jours plutôt en lui disant qu'il partait en voyage un mois entier et qu'il tenait à ce qu'elle lui téléphone au moindre problème. Mais Hermione savait autant que son père qu'elle ne l'appellerait pas. Ne pas embêter son père avec ses histoires, ne déranger personne pour elle, ne pas ennuyer ses camarades, ses professeurs, et pas même son père. Se faire oublier. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait s'enfermer dans une salle de classe abandonnée et rester là jusqu'à ce que la vie elle aussi l'oubli.

Mais l'impossible restait l'impossible. Et elle aura beau se dire le contraire, elle savait parfaitement que quelques personnes au moins tenaient à elle.

Elle descendit ce soir là dans la salle commune après que tout le monde se soit coucher et endormis, plongés dans leurs rêves plus ou moins beaux, mais toujours reposant. La salle était plongée dans l'ombre, des faisceaux de douces lumières d'un rouge étouffé semblaient glisser sur le sol, sur les murs, s'étendant sur le canapé.

Mais ce soir là et pour la première fois, elle poussa un soupir et remonta se coucher. Elle ne voulait plus penser, elle ne voulait plus être au calme, elle ne voulait plus se poser là et voir Harry rentrer comme un voleur vers deux heures du matin. Elle ne voulait plus se reposer. Si elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit entre ses draps rêches, si elle se fatiguait à bouger, si elle ne trouvait pas le sérénité qu'elle trouvait la nuit dans la salle commune, et bien c'était tant pis. Elle ferait tout comme les autres et si elle n'arrivait pas à suivre elle marcherait le plus loin possible et petit à petit les perdrait tous de vue. Ils iraient plus vite qu'elle, ils courraient sur ce chemin un peu trop long pour elle et ils la laisseraient s'écrouler sur le bord du chemin et se sera tant mieux.

Ne plus garder ce doux équilibre qu'elle avait trouvé. Il voulait revenir sur le chemin que tous empruntaient et s'il ne lui convenait pas et bien c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre, tout simplement.

Hermione sourit en se plongeant dans ses draps : les pensées morbides ne la quitteraient donc jamais ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, la nuit fut horrible d'efforts, d'essoufflements à tenter de s'endormir. Et lorsque le matin elle alla se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain elle poussa un grognement. Elle était affreuse.

_Plus je te vois et mieux je comprends pourquoi tu es seule. _

Les mots avaient été tranchant et dégoûtant de vérité, dégoulinant la réalité. Quelques mots qui traduisaient tout ce qu'était Hermione. Seule. Juste seule. Seule depuis la mort de sa mère, depuis l'éloignement explicite de son père, seule depuis qu'elle aimerait être ailleurs. Ailleurs…

Elle ne su pourquoi, elle ne su comment, mais son visage se déforma soudain dans la glace et son poing se serra vivement pour alla s'écraser violemment sur le miroir en même temps qu'un puissant cri, d'abord de rage puis de douleur, s'élevait dans la petite salle et se répercutait sur les murs de tous les appartements des griffondors, s'épanouissait gravement, douloureusement dans l'air opaque des pièces remplies de jeunes sorciers à l'air hagard.

Et tout s'accéléra. Elle s'écroula a genoux sur le sol où le sang s'écoulait lentement, juste deux petits sillons morbides, les filles entrèrent brusquement dans la salle, Madame Pomfresh fut rapidement prévenue. L'infirmière due la supporter elle-même jusqu'à l'infirmerie car personne n'osait approcher Hermione. La détresse fait peur aux plus courageux. Maladie qui excluaient ceux qu'elle infectait.

Elle fut soignée immédiatement, pu ressortir de l'infirmerie une demi-heure plus tard avec seulement quelques égratignures au visage que lui avaient fait les éclats de verre et remonta au dortoir des griffondors chercher ses affaires de cours.

Son visage était devenu soudain dur. Elle n'avait pas retrouvée la volonté de se sortir de cette impasse. Elle ne s'était pas dite qu'elle réussirait à surmonter le mur qui se dressait devant elle. Mais elle le regardait comme elle aurait regardé la mort, droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, sans peur ni remord.

Trente minutes et un regard décidé.

Elle commençait la journée par un cours avec les serpentards en potion. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les élèves étaient déjà entrés. Le couloir était vide. Elle s'aperçue qu'elle avait dix minutes de retard. Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Le regard sévère de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre. Vingt points en moins pour les griffondors et les regards sadiques de la maison ennemie de la sienne. Une place libre dans le fond de la salle et un regard bleu qui suivit ses gestes.

_Indécente. Une sévérité qui ne lui va pas du tout à cette miss je-sais-tout._

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien. Ses petites cicatrices qui vrillaient son visage semblaient attirer tous les regards. Tous ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Pansy Parkinson, mais elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne la regardait pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle venait tout juste de détourner les yeux… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait aucune importance. Et le cours repris sans plus aucune pensée autre que pour la potion de reflet qu'ils étudiaient aujourd'hui.

Mais Pansy se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Séverus après le cours. Elle avait pris une décision qui influerait sur le cours prochain des évènements.

Elle attendit alors que tous sortent de la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur.

« Je le ferais, Séverus, vous pourrez lui dire qu'il aura bientôt sa réponse… »

Mais le regard de Rogue l'arrêta soudain et elle se retourna vivement pour remarquer qu'Hermione était debout devant sa chaise, un livre à la main, le geste pour le ranger dans son sac figé. Une fraction de seconde les gêna toutes les deux et la jeune brune se dépêcha de finir de ranger ses affaires fébrilement et se glissa en dehors de la salle avec un « Au revoir, professeur » à peine audible.

Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres dans le couloir des cachots qu'elle entendit un bruit de pas rapide derrière elle. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main agrippa légèrement son bras.

« Toi, la petite fille sage, tu dis un mot de ce que tu as entendu à qui que ce soit et tu es morte. »

Hermione ferma son visage – ce qu'elle ne savait faire que depuis le matin même – et lui répondit d'un ton amer.

« Il faudrait que je discute avec des gens pour que je leur raconte quelque chose. Et morte, je suis déjà bien pire que ça. »

Pansy lâcha soudainement le bras de la jeune fille qui reprit son chemin, las. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses mains tremblaient et elle devait agripper sa robe de sorcier pour le cacher, elle sentait en elle comme une peur soudaine.

Mais elle continua à marcher et rien ne trahissait son malaise.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy le regardait s'éloigner, comme Hermione l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt au même endroit. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

Voilà bon bon je sais c cours mais c le temps que je my remette. C pas super super mais laissez moi du temps svp (heu mai continuez qan mm à lire heijn mdr) bye a la prochaine !

Et oubliez pas les reviews ! (sourire angélique)


	4. Chapitre 4: Je vois ta blessure

Auteur : Alita 19

Dislaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Rating R

Pairing HP/DM

**Lowen: **ba oui en fait c t un ti defis que mavait jeté vega264 mai en fait jy ai pri gou jlm bien ce peti yuri solitaire mdrrr ba en tou cas merci pour a review ca ma fait plaisir surtou ke là vou etes pa bocuo a lire la fic lol quand au fait que ce soit psychologique ba heu en fait je croi ke toutes mes fics soin plus ou moins psy jtrouve kon compren mieu les personnages comme ca voilà ba merci bocou bocou et continu à me laisser des review nan pasqe si tarrete jorai plus bocou dencouragement pour cette fic.

**haryherron: **ptdrr toi t tro impatiente! atten un peu pansy ne va pa tu de suite se rendre compte que la jolie brune lui fai kk chose qan mm sinon se serai pa drole et yaurai plus rienà raconter mdrrr. Tiens tu sai pa koi? je croi ke kan jorai fini ce yuri jen ferai un autre! ba uoi jpensai ke jaimerai pa le faire mai en fait jm assez bon bien sur je vai pa laisser mon ti couple blond/brun (HPDM o cas où mdr ) mai v prendre un peu de mon temps pour faire voyager hermione avec différentes fille bon ba vilà merci bocu pour ta review ca ma fai plaisir de voir ke ya d gen ki lise ce yuri (un peu seul dans sa catégorie d'ailleur lol) bye!

**vega264:** merciiiiiii!tu sai, kan g lu ta review g doucement rigolé mdrrr ba oui elle va se prendre une grande gifle dans sa tete atten franchement tu pensai vraimen ke jallai suporter ongtemps le caractère de chouineuse dermione! mdrrrrr ba merci merci merci pour la review je sai ke si plus personne ne li ce yuri yora au moin toi mdr voikà voilà bisous et jte di au prochain chap (de toi ou de moi lol) bisous

**Note de l'auteur : **Heu bon je croi ke je dois des excuses… Première excuse : ne pas avoir rep à vos reviews du chap 2 mais jvoulait absolument vous mettre un chap hier. Deuxième excuse : à tous les adeptes des belles histoires où tou commence bien et où tou fini bien ba heu souffrez ! mdrr nan mai en fait jvoulai mexcuser d'adorer faire soufrir herm. Je sai pa pk elle minspire toute la douleur féminine à elle seule. Pour ceux qui ont lu _Le désespoir du soir _vous aurez compris lol bon promis là je ne vais pas la faire mourir mais bon fo bien kelle pleur un peu nan ? (tirage de langue en bone et due forme lol)

**Titre : Je suis à elle**

**Fin du chapitre précédent : **Pendant ce temps, Pansy la regardait s'éloigner, comme Hermione l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt au même endroit. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

**Chapitre 4 : Je vois ta blessure**

Hermione s'écroula sur son lit sous les yeux compatissants de ses camarades de chambre. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir être ailleurs, s'éloigner de ce château le plus vite possible, apercevoir derrière la fenêtre un cheval qui l'attendrait dans le parc, qui attendrait qu'elle le rejoigne, qui attendrait pour l'emmener loin de cette vie. Mais elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le plafond, comme pour se retenir d'aller voir si le cheval n'était réellement pas dans le parc.

Elle serra soudain les poings en pensant à Pansy.

_Quelle idiote, cette fille. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ?_

Et pourtant, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : rien n'avait déplu à Hermione dans les gestes de la jeune blonde. Elle avait voulu que la blonde la retienne par le bras, et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle ricana sous les regards septiques des griffondors. Alors comme ça elle avait voulue que Pansy Parkinson, la serpentarde la plus futile du siècle, la retienne de force… Elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller voir un psy. Ou de se trouver un ami le plus vite possible. Parce que si maintenant elle se rabattait sur les idiots de l'école, ça devenait grave.

Hermione s'endormit sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se coucher. Elle n'entendit pas les trois jeunes filles discuter à voix basse sur le sort de cette trop jeune femme.

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se sentait pas trop mal. La nuit n'avait pas été agitée et elle se réveilla en même temps que les autres. Pourtant, sa main effleura le cahier qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller. Elle pensa à toutes les pensées qu'elle avait inscrites sur ces pages blanches qui attendaient de pouvoir s'abreuver de l'encre qu'elle leur offrait. Et elle repensa à sa mère, à sa mort, une mort des plus atroces, elle repensa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en parler avec quiconque.

Elle se rappella qu'elle avait voulu en parler à ses amis, qu'elle avait voulu de l'aide des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Mais ils avaient pris la fuite : en quelques jours, ils avaient pris leur distance. Ils avaient sentis qu'elle avait décidé de leur en parler, et ils étaient partis.

Hermione se leva soudain. Ah, non ! Elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des regrets. Il fallait qu'elle travaille maintenant ! Et elle s'activa, se dépêcha même pour aller manger. Surtout, ne pas penser. Surtout, ne pas laisser des images s'emparer de son esprit. Surtout… Et Hermione marchait vite, elle se faufilait dans les couloirs, comme pressée d'aller dans un endroit précis… Et l'endroit précis n'existait pas. Elle n'allait nulle part. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle allait quelque part, et elle réussissait. Mais le but était invisible, inexistant, le but était du vide. Juste du vide. Rien. Seule…

Des heures durant, elle eu l'énergie de faire croire à tous, à elle, que sa vie, aujourd'hui, était remplie.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans une salle vide. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur, les yeux hagards, étonnée. Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ici. Elle revint vite sur terre, elle s'écrasa sur le sol dur de la vérité, se fit mal, tellement mal. Et elle se tenait debout, là, les mains ballantes, sans rien à faire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était levée ce matin là.

Mais que devait-elle faire à la fin ? Que faisait-elle devant cette salle vide sans intérêt, que faisait-elle dans cette école, seule, avec pour seuls compagnons ses bouquins dont tout le monde se moquait ? Que devait-elle faire puisqu'elle n'avait pas le droit de parler, puisque finalement elle n'avait pas le droit d'être malheureuse ?

Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses lèvres se pincèrent douloureusement, ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle restait debout, à rien faire, pas un geste, juste là, seule…

Ce qui l'entourait n'était pas intéressant, le temps qui passait… et bien, qu'il passe, puisqu'il devait en être ainsi. Et elle revit sa mère. La femme s'avançait vers elle, un sourire heureux aux lèvres, et du sang s'écoulait entre ses lèvres tirées, et ses mains étaient abîmées, coupées de partout, et sa jupe était déchirée, et elle continuait de s'approchait d'elle, les bras tendus. Soudain, elle sembla ne plus toucher terre et, le visage atrocement tordu, elle se jeta sur sa fille.

Hermione poussa un cri retentissant et tomba lourdement à genoux, l'adrénaline s'écoulant à flot dans ses veines, les bras cachant son visage comme pour se protéger, ou comme pour ne pas voir. Ne pas voir ça.

"Tu n'as donc aucune fierté ?" lui demanda quelqu'un derrière elle d'un ton méprisant et amusé.

Elle se figea, les yeux encore fermés avec force, le visage toujours caché derrière ses bras.

"Tu gémis, tu doutes. Regardes toi et tu guériras peut-être", ricana la personne.

Hermione sentit comme un coup de poignard à l'estomac, ou peut-être un peu plus haut, au niveau de la poitrine, ou peut-être le poignard avait-il atteint ses jambes, qui refusaient de la soulever. Pourtant, ses bras se détendirent et ils retombèrent comme inerte sur le sol froid, un carrelage défoncé.

"Et ben t'es belle, tiens. Tu fais peur, ma pauvre fille."

Et cette douleur qui s'accentuait à chacun des mots. Ca faisait trop mal, partout, nulle part en fait. Ailleurs, dans un endroit qu'on ne pouvait pas soigner semblait-il.

"Tu comprends pourquoi tu es seule, à présent ? Tu pleurs trop pour que quelqu'un veuille bien de toi"… fit la voix, acerbe.

Hermione pensait mourir de douleur. Est-ce que ça ne s'arrêtera pas ? Est-ce que cette voix n'allait pas s'arrêter de parler, de lui jeter au visage qu'elle n'était rien, insignifiante, juste une fille un peu malheureuse, un peu seule, qui se pensait le centre du monde parce qu'elle avait une histoire un peu différente des autres ?

"Bien, je m'en vais. Heu, tu sais, si tu veux me parler, ben, hum… surtout tu sais que tu peux… aller te faire voir !"

Et la personne explosa de rire, d'un grand rire joyeux et fier.

Mais Hermione, sans savoir comment, se leva dans un geste vif et frappa violemment la personne en criant un « Tu va te taire oui ! ». Un cri de surprise et de douleur fit arrêter les rires et la personne regarda, interloquée, Hermione qui observait d'un air étonné son poing qui lui faisait mal.

"Ca… ça va pas !" fit la personne, déconcertée.

Hermione releva enfin la tête pour voir à qui elle avait à faire depuis tout à l'heure. Il est vrai qu'elle pensait que cette voix sortait de son imagination. Mais son poing la faisait souffrir et elle savait maintenant que la voix appartenait à une personne belle et bien réelle.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, bleu océan, de Pansy, il lui sembla qu'elle recevait une décharge électrique dans tout le corps.

"Qu…Que…"

Pansy voulut tourner le dos pour partir, mais à la place elle gifla la jeune fille de toute ses force.

Le claquement résonna dans la pièce et le couloir.

Hermione resta un instant la tête sur le côté. Quand elle la ramena pour regarder Pansy droit dans les yeux, une lueur nouvelle semblait éclairer son regard et elle se jeta soudain sur la serpentarde. Elle tapait n'importe où, parfois pas où elle voulait. Pansy n'attendit pas longtemps pour répondre. Et elles se battèrent, s'agrippant mutuellement, arrachant tout ce qu'elle pouvait, griffant, frappant. Elle se cognait contre le mur, visaient le visage et se retrouvant à frapper le vide.

Mais Pansy donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre d'Hermione qui recula de plusieurs mètres, courbée, ayant du mal à respirer.

"Merde, tu m'as défigurée !" explosa la blonde en touchant sa lèvre inférieure qui saignait.

Hermione releva la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes silencieuses, aussi seules que le cœur d'où elles provenaient.

Pansy eu soudain envie de pleurer. Elle avait mal au cœur et la gorge serrée comme lorsqu'elle s'empêchait de laisser couler ces gouttes salées que la jeune fille en face d'elle n'avait aucun mal à laisser s'écouler. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi vrai, cette jeune fille un peu brouillon, un peu seule aussi. Comment pouvait-on se laisser aller ainsi ? Comment cette fille malheureuse réussissait-elle à la regarder comme elle le faisait en ce moment, laissant passer en dehors de son corps fragile tous les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en elle ?

Et Pansy observait un phénomène qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant : quelqu'un lui montrait sa blessure, juste à elle, juste pour elle.

Elle voulu faire un pas en avant mais avant même d'avoir pris son élan elle tourna le dos et s'en alla.

La griffondor se retrouva bientôt seule dans le couloir et ratterit sur terre.

_Encore une qui s'enfuie. _

Voilà ! fini pour le moment ! ba oui c le deuxième que je met en 24heures mais c pour me racheter de vous avoir laissé plus d'un mois sans nouvelles lol. Bon ba dites moi ce ke vou en pensez même si je sai ke vou n'êtes pas nombreux à lire ce yuri vu ke yak e moi ki en fait avec ce couple mdrrrr je sai pa pk mai ca a pa laird attirer les lecteurs un yuri herm/pansy lol. Bon allez vous laiss (ba oui fo bien ke vous ayez le temps de me laissez une review ! mdrr) et voilà en plus là je doi parlert ka deu ou trois lecteurs mai bon jvou remerci bocou de lire ce yuri, vous, ces deu ou troi lecteurs lol voilà bye à vou troi et pi ba heu au prochain chap !


End file.
